


The Deer Incident

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, she kills a deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal hunting trip goes awry for the Inquisitor when her companions get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deer Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my tumblr

Nearly invisible amongst the dark forest, the Inquisitor drew her bow. It was an impressive thing; a Dalish war bow that was almost as tall as she was. Silver vines wound their way above and below the leather grip, a bright contrast against the dark grey of the ironbark. Not ideally, the vines caught the light as she moved, but she’d have to make do.

Her quarry was a deer feeding on the edge of a stream, roughly 50 metres away. The setting sun-light filtered through the trees, bathing the forest in gold. If she didn’t make this kill, the group would be having dried meat again for the fourth day in a row.

With little visible effort, she raised it to shoulder height. There was a faint wind coming from the north, blowing her braided hair behind her. The deer still hadn’t noticed her.

She checked her sights one more time. With a quite twang, the arrow flew straight into the side of the animal’s neck. The Inquisitor sprang from the bushes and ran towards the beast. She waded through the small stream and pulled a dagger from her belt. Checking that it was dead, she began prepare it for transport.

It wasn’t too large, and with some effort – ok, a lot of effort – she hoisted it over her shoulders. Thank the Creators that camp wasn’t far.

As she trudged through the forest, she had time to think. She’d had a slight infatuation with Solas, her older elven friend, for quite some time. She wasn’t sure what it was about him. Maybe it was his intelligence; the way his eyes shone when he read a new book or when he talked about the Fade. Or maybe it was his dry humour that popped up at the most unexpected of times.

The Inquisitor sighed. Who was she kidding, everything about him had her reeling.

Both her thoughts and hauling the weighty deer had left her in a bad mood by the time she’d returned to camp. She dumped it in a heap in front of the Bull.

He looked between her and the carcass a few times, before cracking a smile.

“Didn’t know you were that strong, Inquisitor. I wonder what other large things you’d be able to handle,” he said, giving her a wink with his one good eye.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

The Qunari roared at her comment, and began to gut the carcass. He was a good friend, albeit a slightly irritating one.

The Inquisitor walked to her tent, passing Dorian as she went. He reclined on a log, immaculate robes splayed around him. His constant companion, a conjured fade-light, hovered over his shoulder casting light around the area.

He called her over. She squatted beside him, conscious of his robes, and gave him a questioning look. He had a devious smile on his face, and with a conspiratorial gaze, lowered his voice.

“I heard from Sera that you have an… appreciation for our hedge-mage friend,” he whispered.

The Inquisitor’s eyebrows rose sharply, distorting her pale vallaslin. “That’s not meant to be common knowledge, Dorian,” she whispered back. He gave her another smirk.

“How could it not be? You nearly fawn over the man.”

“I do not,” she insisted, raising her voice.

“Admit it, Inquisitor, you want the man to bend you over the war table.”

By this point, the Inquisitor was sufficiently embarrassed. “Dorian!” 

There was a quite cough from behind her. Oh Creators, no. Dorian gave her an almost apologetic look – it would have been convincing had he not been trying to hold back a smile. The Inquisitor stood, and turned. She was greeted with the sight of the object of her affections. He was slightly pink in the cheeks, and looked like he was about to say something.

Not giving him the chance, the Inquisitor apologised for what had been said, and ran off. She bolted towards the forest, and was quickly swallowed up by the dark.

Dorian looked between where the Inquisitor had been, and where Solas was standing with a severely confused expression on his face. Dorian was no love expert by any stretch of the imagination, but this pair was far worse. It would have been embarrassing, had it not been so funny.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” he said.

The elf raised a dark eyebrow. “I thought that went wonderfully,” Solas replied sarcastically.

Dorian gave the other mage a half-hearted glare. “She’ll calm down, and when she does, you need to tell her how you feel.”

Solas looked back towards the trees where the Inquisitor had vanished. “That’ll be easier said than done, I-.”

“What happed to the Inquisitor?”

The mages turned to see the Iron Bull with a confused expression, and baring three wooden plates of food. He flopped to the ground and stared, waiting for an explanation.

“She bolted when she saw Solas behind her,” Dorain said. Solas made an unamused face, although he had to admit that there was no better way to describe what had happened.

“Perfect.” The Qunari replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Now her food’s gonna get cold.”

Dorian snorted. “I don’t think that’s on her list of life problems at this point.”

 


End file.
